Specialized light sources are currently available for precision work. For example, lamps have been developed that are compact and lightweight such as those used or mounted on a user's head or helmet. In the medical field, such lamps are used during operations or other procedures in addition to operating theater lamps. This second light source provides increased illumination of the precision work area. The intensity of the light provided to the precision work area is extremely important.
Previously, two types of lamps were primarily used. First, optical fiber technology has been used to provide illumination to these precision work areas. These lamps may provide relatively intense localized light. However, a disadvantage associated with optical fiber technology is that in order to provide a relatively intense field of illumination, the lamp itself may be a heavy unit that is too cumbersome to be carried by the user. Additionally, the cables and optical fibers associated with this lamp restrict the freedom of movement of the user.
Another solution essentially provides a portable flashlight held in place, for example, on the head, by means of a strap. Such a lamp is equipped with a light bulb and, when powered by batteries, provides a relatively easy and portable solution with which to provide illumination to a precision work area. The disadvantage associated with this solution is that within normal light bulbs, 80 percent of the energy is transformed into heat while only 20 percent of the energy actually illuminates the work area. Therefore, such a solution typically uses oversized batteries or provides less intense light than expected to illuminate the precision work area or medical treatment area. In order to further increase the illumination in the work area, such conventional lights often become too hot causing discomfort for the user as well as negatively impacting the work area. This is because the increase in light intensity not only increases the visible light but also increases the 80 percent of the lamp's output that is converted to heat.
Another solution to increasing the light intensity involves the use of halogen lamps, however, this type of lamp also becomes too hot for use in a treatment field and can negatively impact the precision workspace, as well as causing discomfort to the user.